Stay the Night, Stay the Summer
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Ally and Dez are siblings, and Ally plans on having the best parent free summer ever, and when a certain blonde ends up staying the summer, things get...interesting. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**So here be a Auslly fanfic, I don't really know why I made this, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

I take a deep breath before I dive into the pool. The rush of cold water is a welcome relief from the Miami heat. I breathe in.

Summer

It is officially summer. I can already picture the BBQ's, the sleepovers, the summer loves, the games, and just overall summer fun.

"Ally!"

My brother yells.

"What?"I ask, surprised.

"I've been saying your name for over five minutes." Dez states.

It is at that moment that I notice a very beautiful blonde boy standing next to my brother.

"Anyway, Ally. Mom and Dad are gone for the summer, something about wanting some alone time, to do-adult activities. This is Austin. He is staying the night."

I'm barely registering what my brother is saying. My gaze is on Austin. This. Fucking. Guy. His hair is blonde, his eyes a beautiful green, he's fit, but not in an overly obvious way. He has to know that I am staring at me. He has to. Mostly because he is staring right back. I'm happy I chose my most revealing bikini.

"The party is starting soon, so I was wondering if you could give me the key to the booze closet?"

He's still going on. I listen as soon as he mentions a party. Parties are the best. I haven't had a good make-out session in a while, and I haven't been drunk in a while, so I am so going to rock this party.

"Ally. Could you pay some fucking attention please? Can. I. Have. The. Key. To. The. Booze. Closet." He asks me slowly, like I'm three. Our parents trust me with the key because they think that I am an innocent little princess that would never put a drop of poison under my tongue.

They don't pay very much attention to me.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you". I say, lifting myself out of the pool, shaking my hips slowly, suggestively, over to get my towel, right in Austin's line of vision.

"The party starts in twenty minutes. Better hurry. Also, make sure to lock your bedroom door, or if you don't, change your sheets before you crash tomorrow night." Dez tells me, reminding me what to do.

"I'm not an amateur. I know. But as long as we are reminding each other of obvious things, remember to break into the 'rents "secret" stash of condoms.

"Thanks. I almost forgot about that stash. See you in a while sis."

...

I draw a dark line under my eye, completing my look while adding a thick coat of dark red lipstick. My ripped jeans and black lacey top feel like home. I walk slowly down the curving stairs. Letting my heels click on the steps. The house is hot, filled with people panting with booze on their breath. I receive a few whistles as I walk over to grab a drink. A guy about my age is standing over the table mixing a drink. He looks up at me when I place my hand on the surface, trying to decide what I want. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he drags his eyes down my body.

"Mmm. Has anybody ever told you that you are extremely hot?" He asks. He is standing really close to me, I can smell cheap beer on his breath.

"A few people, I guess."

"Well, you are."

"Look, I know what you want, so lets just get to it. I'm not in the mood to play around." I say, already leaning into him with my mouth open.

When our lips touch, everything happens all at once. His tongue is in my mouth, with fast, frantic swipes. My hands are ripping off his shirt, tossing it somewhere unimportant. His hands are sliding my bra clasp out without even taking off my shirt, and it's good. It's so good. I'm just feeling his hand slip under my shirt when everything stops. The absence of the touch is enough to make a small whimper come from the back of my throat.

"What would your brother say?" I've never heard him speak before, but I love his voice.

"My brother doesn't give a fuck about me, and if he cared about what I'm in the middle of right now, that would be hypocritical of him. He's doing exactly the same thing with the rich skank over there." I tell Austin, pointing where my brother was grinding on a naked girl.

"Oh, your brother doesn't give a fuck about you? You wanna bet?" Austin's face is completely serious and I am never one to turn down a bet.

"If you can get my brother to care about what I'm doing, I will jump in our indoor pool covered in nothing but whipped cream." I know that I will win this bet so might as well go all out.

I'm caught off guard when he pulls me into him making sure that every part of me is against him. His mouth doesn't touch mine as he quickly swipes his tongue across my lips. He quickly picks up where the other boy left off, touching my breasts, but he hasn't gone anywhere near placing his lips on mine.

"Kiss." I moan breathlessly.

He doesn't. He stops all-together.

"Austin, get your ass upstairs. We need to talk." Dez's voice is stern and I know that, talking, isn't what they are going to be doing.

"I win." Is all Austin says as he follows Dez up to the second floor.

* * *

**Yay, the first chapter is done! I hope you liked it :) Now, I'm not going to force you to review, but if you do, I know that somebody has read this, so then I might update quicker :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter :) I hope you like this one as much as the first one!**

**I (obviously) do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I watch Austin and Dez go upstairs, and I hear the unmistakable sound of a door slamming and my brother's voice. I don't want to hear the conversation, and I really don't want to hear any punches being thrown, so before that can happen, I make my way to the kitchen, grabbing the whipped cream from the fridge, sighing. I can't believe I lost the bet. I almost never loose anything. I really don't want to jump in the pool covered in whipped cream.

I mean I _really_ don't want to. But I made a bet, and if nothing else, I don't go back on my word.

If all these people are going to see me naked anyway, I don't bother being modest. I strip down slowly, and uncap the whipped cream. I spray it everywhere, paying special attention to my chest, my collarbone and between my legs. It's a little uncomfortable walking over to the diving board. I'm under a thousand watchful eyes. It just so happens that most of the watchful eyes belong to boys my age. I smirk as the girls near the pool get up shaking their hips and licking their lips, trying to get the male attention back. I can barely contain my laugh as one girl starts sucking on a guys neck and he pushes her off roughly. Staring at me with eyes full of lust.

I climb to the highest point, decide that I should refresh my whipped cream. Popping my head back and spraying some in my mouth. If I'm doing this, might as well get a taste.

When I finish many guys have taken off shirts and jackets, trying anything to get my attention.

For the second time today, I take a deep breath, and do my most advanced dive into the waiting water below.

In the brief moment before I hit the water, I hear other splashes from below me.

Other people are getting in the pool.

When I surface, whipped cream floats around me and slides down my nude form.

As soon as my vision refocuses, I see that at least seven males have jumped into the pool. Naked.

I'm going to have some fun with this.

I point to one of the boys that caught eye, curling my finger in his direction.

He slowly makes his way over to me, moving as fast as he can in the deep pool.

When he finally makes his way over to me, I make eye contact with everyone of the boys. They all have small frowns on their features, but catching a look at their eyes, they are all still full of lust, and I have no doubt that they are going to watch what I'm about to do.

His lips are all over me, nipping at my collarbone. His hands are on my inner thighs inching closer and closer to where I want him. Just as he places a finger in just the right spot to make me moan out, we're interrupted. Sirens

"Fuck!" I exclaim. Someone called the police. I can't see them, but I can hear them breaking open some doors down the hall. They are close. We all have to move now if we don't want to get caught. I can't tell everybody to get their asses moving, but they should follow my example.

I launch myself out of the pool, grabbing my clothes and slipping them on in record time. I'm panicking a little. The cops have crashed our parties before, but it's the first time I have had to launch myself out of a pool to get some clothes on.

I run across the edge of the pool despite the danger of falling back in. I run to the door on the other side of the room, if we all leave through this door, we can make it into the small amount of woods lining the large house. Then they call all try to make a run for the cars that are parked near that area.

I hold the door open for the few people that led by example and followed me when I ran.

I don't speak, I just run as fast as I can toward the trees. I hear barefooted feet pounding behind me.

A flashlight blinds my vision, but I don't pay enough attention to the cop shining it. I just keep running. I've always been a good runner, but this is ridiculous. Now in the small cover of the trees, I see a few drunken people trip over twigs.

I stop running when I hear tires squeal. I breathe a sigh of relief. The people that were smart enough to leave are gone.

I cringe when I feel a strong hand wrap around my wrist.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseletitbemybrotherpleaseplease._

I turn around, face to face with a large muscly cop.

"Seems as though all your friends have abandoned you, miss." He says, voice deep.

"Looks that way, huh?"

"Would you please accompany me back to the house?" It's not really a question.

"Gladly." I smile.

When we reach the house, I see a crowd of people who weren't smart enough to leave. In which, I see my brother and Austin.

"Hey, Dez." I greet him.

"Hey, Allycat" He uses an old nickname.

I feel some cold metal snap around my wrists.

Hand cuffs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's not even drunk." My brother takes a few steps forward, and I realize that both him and Austin's hands are cuffed.

"It's just a precaution. Have you had anything to drink today, miss"

I open my mouth to say yes, but then I remember, no. I haven't, I got distracted making out with the guy and didn't pour myself a drink.

"No, sir I have not."

He tests me anyway.

"Okay, miss. Are you under the influence of any drugs?"

"Sir, no, sir." Austin and Dez laugh.

"Your eyes beg to differ." He states.

My eyes must be bloodshot from the chlorine in the pool.

"I was in the pool today. It contains chlorine. I had my eyes open underwater."

"Alright. One last thing," He tells me.

His hands pat me down, checking for weapons, or a pipe, maybe. When he finishes, I feel the handcuffs release.

"Okay, now let us go too." I brother looks board.

"You're drunk, mister." He replies to Dez.

"I can't be drunk in my own home? Besides, I have these two to look out for me." Pointing to Austin and I.

"Speaking of this boy." He gestures to Austin, grabbing a hold of his chin. Tilting it toward him, showing off a nice split lip.

"How did you get this, son?" He asks.

"I-er. I tripped, hit my face off the corner of the coffee table." He lies. It actually amazes me that even after my brother punched him in the face, he is still protecting him."

"Alright, you guys are free to enjoy the rest of your night."

The walk back the the house is uneventful, but when we close the door it's a whole different story.

"You are fucking lucky that the somebody called the fuzz, Austin." In a second, he's across the floor, pushing Austin angrily against the wall. He's about to land another punch to Austin's face, and I don't know why I did it, but I jump between Austin and Dez,

Dez's punch hits me square in my cheek.

I can't see anything, my eyes are watering far too much.

"Fuck, Ally. Jesus fucking Christ. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Why in the hell would you do that?"

He seems genuinely sorry that he hit me. I can see why, because he didn't mean to hit me.

"Man bro, your hook is hella hard." I laugh.

"Why did you do that?" He asks me.

"Meh, I wasn't in the mood to see a smack-down in the front entrance. Besides, what would his parents say if Austin went home black and blue tomorrow?"

"Uh...actually...AUstin is staying the summer...You don't mind do you?" Dez seems uncomfortable.

Austin. Staying the summer.

"Nope. Not a problem at all."

* * *

**All done with the second chapter. I know you want to review. I know it. Anyway, stay cool guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I haven't updated this in a while, sorry for the wait. I'l try to update quicker in the future!**

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Trish exclaims as I tell her about what I did at the party last night.

"Nope. Everything I said actually happened."

You mean, you made out with two guys, and jumped in the pool naked? This has to be your most eventful party yet."

"Eh, it's up there. probably tied with the time Dez and I were on the table and we-"

"Yes, I remember that. Save me the details, please." Trish interrupts.

"Okay, fine. I won't tell the story again, I know how you get when I tell the story, so enough about me. What were you busy doing at my party yesterday? I didn't even see you." I ask her, curious. She usually has some wild party stories herself.

"I had a little too much to drink..." Trish begins "and you know that girl Cassidy from school?"

I nod. Cassidy is beautiful.

"We made out, off and on the whole party. And, jesus, for a shy girl, she sure knows her way around."

"Wow. I bet that was fun. Cassidy's a lucky girl." I look a little too intently at Trish's lips, because she seems to notice, and take the hint that it has been a little too long since we last kissed. She leans in quickly, pressing her lips to mine. The first time we kissed was in 7th grade. I don't know why we did. Just curious how it would feel, I guess. We don't kiss often, and it's usually just a peck. My door swings open as soon as Trish's lips attach to mine. I see Austin in the corner of my eye, standing awkwardly at the end of my bed, still sporting the split lip, which looks worse than it did yesterday.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if I could talk to Ally." He diverts his gaze from me to look at Trish quickly. "Alone?" Trish takes the hint and escorts herself out my bedroom door.

Austin doesn't join me on my bed, he just quietly closes the door and stand directly in front of me.

"Look, Ally just about last night. The bet. I'm not that guy. I goddamn it, I was drunk and I'm sorry."

I almost laugh. He's apologizing. He's apologizing, because he thinks he did something _wrong._ When in reality, he did everything a little too right. I'm not quite sure how to react.

"Austin it's okay. Just calm down and get over yourself. If anything, I'm sorry that what we did together ended up with you getting that split lip." I tell him.

"No, you don't understand. Dez didn't want me to stay here after what I did. So thank you." He looks toward the door, ready to leave this conversation."

"Er, yeah. Anytime, Austin." Austin bolts out the door with a nod to me, and Trish reappears a moment later.

"What did he say? Did he kiss you? He kissed you, didn't he?"

"No. Trish. Nothing happened"

"Ally...Come on. We both know that he's hot. And we both know that he kissed you. Just own up to it"

"Yeah, Trish. He is hot. But you also think my brother is hot, so..."

"Because your brother is fucking hot. What I wouldn't do to have him devour me. Imagine what his gorgeous lips could do to a girl..." She trails off lost in a daydream.

"Um, Trish, could you not daydream about my brother while I'm here, please" I practically beg.

"Sorry, girl. But if I could have anybody-"

We are interrupted yet again when Dez walks into my room.

"Who would you have? Trishy-poo" My brother is completely oblivious to the fact that Trish is in love with him. She blushes crimson red and says in a low voice so only I can hear.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asks frantically.

I take matters into my own hands and quickly say in a confident voice:

"Anybody but you. She would rather have anybody but you."

Dez saunters over to Trish, and leans in close.

"Is that true, Trishy-poo. Anybody but me?"

Trish says nothing, probably frozen by the close proximity. I watch as Dez grasps her chin lightly, and pulls down, so her bottom lip pops out in a irresistible pout.

"I bet I could change your mind." He says, a smirk dances on his face.

Dez's lips connect to her's quickly, and pull away, only to go back against hers. It's barely pecks, but Trish has been wanting this so long she moans softly.

"Ah. That moan tells me otherwise, I'm not the worst guy." He presses one last tiny kiss to her lips before stepping out my room.

"See you later, Alls. Trish."

Trish is no longer paying attention. She is incoherently babbling.

"Trish, just don't don't hope for anything. My brother moves quickly. Doesn't really have feelings for anybody."

But she's still not listening.

* * *

**Sorry I made you wait so long for such a short chapter! I promise I'll try harder from now on! **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying hard to ignore the sound of falling water from inside the bathroom where Trish is taking a shower. I really, really, need to pee. Of course, I could go downstairs to our other bathroom, but I don't think my bladder can handle the stairs. I watch the minutes tick by and I swear to god, I'm going to piss myself. I have done a lot of dirty nasty things in these past few years, but pissing myself will not be one.

"Hurry up!" I say, banging on the door. "I need to get in there!"

I hear no reply, but as more time passes. I know I need to get into the bathroom, and although I really don't want to, I push open the door, thinking only of releasing my bladder. I step in looking at the floor

"Alright, Trish. I'm coming in. I've gotta piss. Cover yourself."

But when I look up, I do not see the body of my best friend. I see the body of Austin. The naked body of Austin.

"Oh, my god, Austin I'm so sorry!" Although, I apologize, I'm not really sorry for walking in on him. I don't mind this one bit.

He doesn't look embarrassed or try to cover himself, so now that I have the chance, I drag my eyes down his body. Just lower than his hips. I am not disappointed by what I see. Not in the slightest. He's got a considerable length. I've seen bigger, but I do admit what he hides under those pants is impressive.

"It's fine. No big deal" He says as he shrugs on a shirt. I can't help but notice that he hasn't put on any pants.

"You going to put on any pants?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Don't judge me. Haven't you ever felt like going pant-less for a bit?" He counters.

"I mean, yeah. But I usually don't do that sort of thing in front of people." I retort.

"Then don't look at me." He concludes.

He's gorgeous, and I'm in front of him when he is dripping wet, and _without any pants._ He just got out of the shower, so obviously he is wet for a reason, but I might be a little wet for an entirely different reason.

It is in the midst of this thought that I remember why I barged in on him in the first place.

"Can we both agree not to look at each other? Because I really have to use the toilet."

A half-hearted laugh comes from his lips before he bothers to really answers me. "As you wish."

I do what I need to do as quickly as I can. Pulling up my skinny jeans and panties, I walk over to the sink, lathering up my hands with some soap.

"You leave first. I'll wait a few minutes to come out and that way nobody will get suspicious."

I nod in agreement.

I mutter one last apology to Austin and step out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Austin. Do you know where Trish is?" I ask him realizing that I haven't seen her all day.

"Um. Check the pool, maybe?" He tells me, unsure.

"Thanks." I tell him in goodbye before making the short walk to the pool, outside the door of the pool room I see Trish's black bikini top on the floor. I pick it up suspiciously. _What the fuck is she doing in pool without her damn top on?_ I wonder.

What I see next makes my stomach drop. Trish, and her boobs. In Dez's mouth. She's straddling him, rocking back and forth on him.

"Mmmhm. Dez." She moans, throwing her head back.

"How do you think Ally would take it if she found out that I'm going to take your virginity on her pool chair?"

"She'll get, over it once her and Austin fuck, like he wants to."

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

_Trish is not a virgin._ I am absolutly sure that we both lost our virginity in freshman year to a couple of drunk and horny seniors and a party we were way to young to be at. We were the talk of the school legendary, even. Unless she lied. Which I guess she did, and maybe it's pretty obvious considering my damn brother knows.

My brothers hand slithers down Trish's torso, making it's way down to disappear in her underwear.

I know I should leave them be, let them go about her business, but if what my brother says is true, that he is going to take Trish's virginity, I can't let it happen. I tried to tell her that Dez moves fast, one and done with him, kind of like "In, and get the fuck out." I've come to realize that, that is his motto, and even though I know that Trish can hold her own, I don't want Dez to throw her away like a worthless piece of shit. He was grinding on a naked girl at the party a few days ago. Where the fuck was Trish when that was happening?

"Hey Trish!" I yell.

There movements freeze and Trish jumps off of my brother like he is fire and she is getting burned. Her arms fly up to her chest, trying to block her boobs from view. Because, of course, she. Isn't. Wearing. A. Fucking. Top.

I walk closer to them, trying to act like I didn't see a thing.

I don't think I'm doing a very good job.

I toss her bikini top at her. Watching her put it on slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dez drinking up every second that Trish stuggles to tie the strings around her back.

"Uh, Austin and I were just about to head to the beach, would you like to come?" I lie. I need to get them out of the house, and I need to talk to Trish, but first I'm going to need to think about what I want to say, time at the beach always helps me think.

* * *

The hot Miami sun beats down on me as I float without destination in the water. I managed to convince Austin to come with us on the trip to the beach to make what I said not so much of a lie.

I still can't believe what Dez said about Trish. I know she lost her virginity that night.

It wouldn't even have been that big of a deal if she didn't lose it. It's just the fact that she let me believe that she did, all these years. It also means that most of the wild party stories that she is famous for are lies. Anger bubbles in my stomach. She be lying to me. Pretty much to everybody else, too. Then again, she could have just lied to Dez to make him feel special about being her first even though he isn't.

Lodt in my train of thought, I don't realize that two hands are pressing against my stomach until I'm already deep underwater. A squeal escapes my mouth and I look through the water to where a very blurry Austin is holding me underwater playfully, when he lets me up. I jump onto his back. I don't know why he started this childish game, but I don't mind getting my mind off Trish and Dez.

My wet hands cover his eyes as he spins us around quickly. "No fair!" He whines.

"I didn't realize that we were playing fair." I say.

"Well we are. Starting now." He tells me.

"Well all is fair in love and war." I say as I hop off his back and he faces me

"Well, we aren't at war, and I see no love happening. So therefore, all is not fair in this situation."

"Mmm. That's where you're wrong." I jump up, wrapping my legs around his hips and burying my head in his neck spreading light kisses on his neck. To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about him naked this morning.

"Ally. Stop. We can't. Your brother will see and I'll get in shit again."

"I don't care." I tell him.

"Yes, but I do. I care about my face and I would prefer it without a black eye." He says. Untangling me from him.

"No, I mean it doesn't matter, really. He was about to go all the way with Trish, earlier." I blurt out.

"What?" He asks, in disbelief.

It occurs to me now, that he doesn't know about what almost happened between Trish and Dez. _I might as well tell him_ I think to myself. Maybe he'll have some input on what to say to Trish about the virginity issue.

_Today is going to be a long_ day

* * *

**So, Trish might be a virgin...Hmmm...Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter. Believe it or not, I'm actually getting better at updating! I've updated 3 stories in the last week. Go XxInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx! But umm anyway. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up soon. But I can indeed promise that I am trying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me that Trish is a virgin?" Austin asks in disbelief as he crosses his legs, settling in more on my bed. "Impossible. Even I've heard her party stories. They're wild. She can't be a virgin."

"Yeah but what if that's all they are? Just stories? I wouldn't be angry that Trish is a virgin. It's just that she lied to everyone for years."

"Well yeah. If I were you I wouldn't be impressed either."

"What should I do?" I'm surprised with myself the second that question comes out of my mouth. I'm not the kind to ask anybody for an opinion.

"I have an idea. It's stupid and childish, but it just might work."

People pooled inside the house just as the sun was setting. Dez is always down to throw a party, so I handed him the key to the booze closet again and he got the show on the road.

Austin's plan was on. We were planning to wait until everybody got a little tipsy, and then play a game of truth or dare. After a few warm up questions, Austin or I is going to ask Trish if she is a virgin. Stupid and childish, but I'm hoping it'll work. I just need to know if Trish was lying, and if she drinks enough like she normally does, then the alcohol will hopefully take away her filter, so I can hear the truth.

Two hours into the party, I've sat on the couch and watched Trish down 3 strong mixed drinks, in between the heavy makeout sessions with Dez and I decide it's time to initiate the plan.

I stand up and yell "Who wants to play a game of truth or dare? Everybody who wants to play, sit your asses down in the living room!"

A few minutes later, Austin, Dez, Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Trent, a few people I don't know, and I, have all settled somewhere in the living room.

"So I guess I'll go first?" I say, looking for conformation around the room. I see a few heads nodding and I continue. "Cassidy. Truth or dare?"

Cassidy bright red lips smile "Dare."

I think for a moment.

"I dare you to give Trent a lap dance."

A few whistles and hoots erupt when Cassidy smiles slyly and starts the lap dance. By the time she's finished, Trent looks a little "uncomfortable" in his jeans.

Cassidy takes a seat on the couch beside me before she continues.

"Austin. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He answers without a second thought.

"I dare you to play the entire game in just your boxers."

Austin strips down quickly and I smile to myself, knowing that while all the girls in the room have to imagine what he looks like completely bare, I already know. Although I know that we weren't in a sexual situation—yet—It still counts.

Austin's eyes lock with mine.

"Allycat." I'm half certain my eyes narrowed at the sound of him using the nickname that is somewhat exclusive to my brother. "Truth or dare?"

I figure I better choose truth. Somebody has to be the first to do so.

"Truth."

Boos sound around me. Truths are boring.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

I think for a second, Austin's eyes still on mine.

"Fifteen or so? I don't have an exact number." He doesn't acknowledge my answer so I continue. Deciding that I should probably get a move on with the plan.

"Trish. Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth." She tells me.

_It's go time. _I think to myself.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask her.

"Yep." She answers without thinking, the alcohol taking away her ability to lie.

My chest deflates. If she really is telling the truth, she's been lying to me—to _everybody_—for years.

The game seems to drag on, and I've lost interest.

"Ally. Truth or dare?" Asks Trent.

"Dare." I say, trying to get back into the game.

"Make out with Dallas."

I get up and walk toward Dallas. His eyes are dancing and a sly smile has made home on his face.

I press my lips to his without even taking the time to look in his eyes first. Dallas and I used to fool around quite a lot, but now his tongue feels like a slug in my mouth.

I pull away from him as soon as possible and his hands slide back from under my shirt.

I sit back down but I'm uncomfortable and I can't look at Trish. Not that, that is an issue for her, since she's back to sucking face with Dez. I can't stand the sight of her anymore, so I stand up again.

"Well I'm about done. Continue without me." I tell the group. It doesn't matter that I'm leaving, most have also lost interest in the game, preferring to get dirty with each other instead.

I find my way to my room, thankfully it's empty of horny drunken teenagers. I head straight for my bed and close my eyes, but I know I have no chance of sleeping.

I don't know how long I lie there. Long enough for the party to die down and for the peaceful blanket of night to take over outside.

"So now Ally knows I'm a virgin." Even through my closed door I can hear that Trish's voice is amused.

"Not for long." Dez whispers a reply, and I think I hear him slap her ass.

"Oh baby, yes please." Trish answers.

I'm off my bed and out my door in less than a second. Another second later. I've backed Trish up against a wall, and I'm inches from her face, speaking just like her and Dez were speaking moments ago. Quiet whispers, the only difference is my voice isn't sweet. It's aggressive.

"You lied to me. You've been lying to everybody for years."

"Whatever, Ally. What does it even matter? Am I not cool enough for you now? Not friends with virgins?" She taunts.

"It's not even that." I spit out the words, dripping in venom. "You're entire "Party girl, wild in bed" reputation has been a lie." My fists clench at my sides.

"You're just upset because I'm not a whore like you."

My anger keeps me for caring that she just called me a whore, and I continue.

"No. I'm just upset that I have no fucking clue who you are. On normal circumstances, I wouldn't give a single shit if you're a virgin or not. The fact is, you _lied _to me."

"Well, as I said. I'm not a dirty whore like you."

"No." I tell her. Nails digging into my palms "But you wish you were. Told the stories like you were. Why would you do that if you didn't want to be exactly like me?"

I got her with that one, because she's momentarily silent.

"Hm. What the fuck ever Ally. You slept with 20 guys that mean nothing to you now. And I for one feel bad that Austin is going to be the next victim. Maybe I'll warn him, he doesn't want what you could give him." Trish's hands come up and shove me roughly and I swing my fist through the air, stopping milometers away from her nose.

The wall becomes my target and I slam my fist into it hard enough to make a dent. When I pull my fist away blood is leaking from the open skin on my knuckle and the bone sits at an odd angle.

"Okay. That's enough guys. I think you're both a little drunk and you should just work things out in the morning. You know. Sleep on things." It's the first thing that Dez says during this entire ordeal. "But until then, Trish. It think you should leave. I'll drive you home."

"But baby…I thought…" Trish whines to Dez.

"I know. Another time, babe." He grabs her by the waist and pulls her in for a long slow kiss.

They're still kissing when I retreat back into my room.

The only thing I'm aware of when I wake up is the throbbing pain in my hand. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep but it's still dark outside my window. I drag my good hand down my face feeling the oil on the surface. I swing my legs over my bed and make my way to the bathroom.

I squint at the drastic change in light after I flip the switch in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, I see my hair plastered to my sweaty face, my lipstick smudged after failing to take it off. I sift through the random items on the bathroom sink until I find an elastic. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and turn the tap until warm water rushes free. The water is a welcome relief to the sweat and oil and heat on my face.

_ "I like the way we get along. Like snow in New York…"_

Music flows softly, sounding beautiful. I turn off the water and follow the sound. I twist around a few corners, following it to the end of the hallway closest to the stairs. Austin's door is open just a crack, but the music is without a doubt coming from his room. I push the door open farther and I see Austin sitting on his bed, hands strumming the strings of an acoustic guitar. He looks up at me and stops playing.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I look around his room, usually just a bare guest room, is now made his own. He traded the bland bed sheets for dark blue ones of his own. A basketball sits in the corner, the walls are covered in music posters of all genres. I see some Bob Marley, some Beyoncé, Slipknot, Pierce the Veil, Metallica.

"Ally?" He looks at me.

"What? No. Sorry." I got distracted looking around his room and forgot to answer.

He says nothing for a moment.

"Sit." He tells me.

I sit on his bed. It must be the blanket he has, because this bed seems more comfortable than it ever did before.

"I heard the fight with Trish."

"Yeah." I say. "It wasn't great."

"I'm sorry. My plan. I said it was stupid. She could be lying…" Austin looks down guiltily, putting his guitar against the wall.

"It's not your fault. Either she was lying then, or she lied tonight." I say, lying back and staring at his ceiling.

"Yeah. I guess that's true I just—"

"So you play guitar." It's not a question. I just want to stop talking about Trish.

"I like music." He says simply.

"Well you're good."

"Let me see your hand." He doesn't acknowledge my compliment, so I hold my hand up for inspection. The blood has dried, crusty and itchy, and my index finger knuckle bone is still sitting at an odd angle.

"It's broken." He tells me.

Of course it's broken. I've broken knuckles before. It hurts like a bitch.

"It's fine."

He takes my injured hand in his gently and brings it to his lips, kissing softly. Not caring about the blood.

"If you insist." He says. Murmuring against my skin. "But I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow."

"Unnecessary." I say.

"Too bad. First thing in the morning, we're going. But until then, would you like to watch a movie?" I'm surprised at the invitation, I didn't expect to be taking this road with him. "Friendship" isn't something I'm very used to. But I'm willing to give it a shot with him.

"Aren't you nervous that my brother will come in? I thought you liked it better when he wasn't beating you up."

"You're brother isn't coming home the night. With Trish, I guess."

"Ew." I state.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He has stopped kissing my hand, but he hasn't let go of it. "So what do you want to watch?" He asks me.

"At Worlds End?" I suggest.

"Ah. Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. My favorite duo." He says.

"At Worlds End is my favorite movie. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I tell him.

His hands find my face and our lips meet, hard and fast.

"Me too."

I'm confused by his kiss and the answer. But he kissed me. He fucking kissed me and I want him to again.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask.

"What the fuck was what?" He asks me in turn.

"You kissed me." I say simply.

"Is that a problem? Because sure were all over me today at the beach."

"No. But fuck off. I was not all over you."

"You wish you could be." He teases.

"You wish I was." I tease back.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Yep." I say simply.

"Sorry. I'm off limits." He tells me. "Being your brother's best friend and all."

"Sorry, I'm off limits." I tell him. "Being your best friends little sister and all. But lucky for you, I love off limits things."

"I've noticed. You'll practically do anything to see me naked."

"Fuck right off Austin."

I lean forward, kissing him long and slow. Our lips move in sync. I push him backwards so I'm on top of him. His hands find my hips and my tongue finds my way into his mouth as he massages small circles into my hips, I massage his tongue with my own. I moan out and wiggle my hips a bit and a groan comes from Austin before he pulls away.

"You're distracting."

"I try." I say, still on top of him.

"Can we watch the movie now?" He smiles cheekily and hit his chest playfully before I roll off him.

He gets up off his bed and sets up the movie before he sits back down, close enough to me I can feel his body heat.

"You're may be distracting, but don't think I've forgotten about taking you to the hospital tomorrow."

I sigh. "And you may be hella cute but you're also hella annoying."

"It's one of my best qualities babe. Get used to it."

Austin's phone chimes before I can answer. He picks up his phone and glances at what must be a text.

"That was your brother. He says Trish wants to talk to you. She says she's sorry."

"Yeah, well fuck her." I say.

"He probably has." He says, laughing.

I laugh with him, and soon we're both clutching our stomachs at his terrible joke.

Laughing with him makes me forget that Trish has been lying to me for years. Laughing with him makes me happy.

* * *

**I'm sorry the truth or dare part was lame. But I hope the rest of the chapter made up for it? I worked really hard on this chapter. I even should be working on English work, but instead I wrote this, that's how much I love you guys :P But exams are coming up soon, so I don't think I'll be posting for a bit. I love you guys, but not enough to fail my exams. Anyway. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, but I'm here with a new chapter. I just want to forewarn you guys about the story progress. Just because they're getting along right now doesn't mean all is well. Remember Dez isn't a fan of Austin's moves on Ally, but you'll see, everything will be fantastic. Also, as we move along, we're going to see the more reckless side of Ally. Her doing things while party is going on barely scratches the surface of what I'm going to have her do, beginning in this chapter. So if you've stuck around this long, but don't like heavy mention of violence/drugs/alcohol/a *lot* of sex, then hey, you might want to leave, but no hard feelings I'm glad you stuck around as long as you did :)**

* * *

I haven't been to the hospital in so long I forgot about the hours spent in the waiting room for less serious emergencies. I've been injured before, fights that got out of hand, stunts that didn't turn out as planned, but I avoid hospitals as much as I can.e I hate the way they smell. I hate the fake smiles the ladies at the counters wear.

"Ally Dawson?" A cute blonde women sporting a fake smile looks around the crowd of people. I stand, walking toward her with Austin just behind me. We walk past doors and doors until we come to a stop to a room with an x-ray machine.

"Yes, Ally. So it seems you have broken a bone, presumably?" She looks at me, but her eyes slide to Austin's, and something seems to click.

"Austin?" My eyes widen slightly. This cute nurse knows Austin.

"Missy." He says to her. I flick my eyes to Austin's quickly, and his face tenses. Apparently, the cute nurse has a cute name, she knows Austin, and more importantly, Austin knows her.

"It's been weeks Austin. 3, to be exact." She smiles slyly and my stomach clenches. "Are you missing your belt yet? It's still in my bedroom." She winks, and I have to resist the urge to punch her in the fucking eye with my good hand.

Austin laughs softly. "I believe that we're here for Ally." He keeps his tone light, but he's fighting an edge just barely beneath the surface.

"Yes, of course. You and I can talk later."

Missy takes my hand and places it on the x-ray table, fiddling with the position of my fingers. Roughly jerking the finger of my broken knuckle. When she seems satisfied, she steps back from me.

"I'll be back in just a moment." I watch her leave the room, imagining what happened between her and Austin. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I've let boys lay me down at night and I'm gone away from them before the light can filter through the windows of their bedrooms. I'm so stuck on Austin and I wish I could shake it off but I'm not sure how.

As soon as she leaves the room I feel Austin move behind me, with his mouth brushing up against my ear and his hands lightly gripping the curve of my hips.

"I need Missy off my back. Play along?" He asks, pulling me back against him.

I contemplate for a second. Something feels different with him. I want him to like me. Some part of me isn't happy with the back and forth of last night. Making out with him was great. I want to have sex with him. But I want more than that. I want it to _mean_ something. I want to _m_ean something to _him_. I'm not sure if playing along is a good idea, I know anything he does won't mean anything to him, but butterflies flutter in my stomach with him being so close.

"Sure." I say, shrugging in what I hope is a nonchalant way.

"We might have to go a little far. Missy is, uhm-persistent to say the least."

"Mhm. As far as we need to." I say to him, innocently lifting my head a little so his lips fall on to my neck. He chuckles a bit, biting playfully at my skin. Footsteps sound behind us, but I'm lost in the way his mouth is suckling on my neck.

Missy clears her throat, but Austin doesn't stop "Wildly inappropriate at this time, Austin, Miss Dawson." Austin pulls his mouth away from my body.

"Sorry, Missy. She's just so damn _sexy" _He punctuates the end of his sentence with a hard slap on my ass.

She clears her throat again, gesturing with her chin to the xrays that have appeared in front of us. "As you can see, there is a very clean break in the knuckle of your index finger. We'll have to cast it. From there you'll have to come back every week or so so we can assure that it's healing correctly." She lifts her eyes from mine to Austin's, a devious smile paints itself on her lips. "You can come back anytime. Maybe we can have a little doctor-patient fun." He hand flutters onto his chest, and he looks at me with pleading eyes and a irresistible pouting face.

I trace intricate patterns on his leg, inching closer and closer to his crotch. I stop when I reach my destination, and palm him obviously, through his jeans.

"Sorry, Missy. He's taken." I tell her, popping the button on his pants. "_all mine_" I purr.

Missy's face falls before a bittersweet smile shows through. "Alright Ally, you have your fun, but one text from me and he'll be crawling back."

Austin stretches his hand behind his head, ruffling his hair uncomfortably. "Alright, well...We should get going..." His face flushes.

I can't resist planting a playful kiss on his lips. He's adorable, even if he's just using me to get a girl off his back.

* * *

"Do you mind if we stop at my place for a minute? I have some things I want to pick up."

"Sure." I answer, picking up a pair of sepia tone aviators from the car floor. I slip them on my face and look at Austin.

"How do I look?" I ask him, striking an exaggerated model pose.

Austin smiles, all perfect white teeth and full lips.

"Beautiful, princess." He says, taking a hand off the wheel to push the glasses up the bridge of my nose.

I feel my face flush. He called me "princess" and there isn't a reason to be pretending. It's only just the two of us.

"Did you just call me-"

"Welcome to my humble abode, Ally."

My chest deflates a little. One minute _princess. _The next? _Ally._

I climb out of the car, taking in Austin's _humble abode_ It's probably the same size as mine, which means he's rich. Then again, anybody that lives in this area of Miami is rich. it's right by all the beautiful water, perfect tourist attractions, if only the tourists knew where to look.

"Are you coming?" Austin asks me from where he stands on the porch, door wide open, beckoning me in.

I hop up the stairs to his porch landing and step inside, closing the door behind me.

A gentle hum of an air condition greets me, and it's a welcome change from the heat of outside. Everything inside of his house is modern and sleek. The kind of stuff most people don't even want to _breathe_ around in fear of getting something dirty.

I start kicking my shoes off. I'm not intimidated by his place, but it's common courtesy.

"Don't bother. My parents aren't here to complain about the mess. Just follow me.' His warm hand entangles with mine, and he leads me up a spiraling staircase, down a hallway, and into a large bedroom he must call his.

One look at the contents of the room and I _know_ it's his. It's pretty much exactly the room he has at my house, just multiplied a few times. Instead of one guitar, he's got about seven. Acoustics and electrics. Drums. Bass. Apparently Austin is _very_ musically inclined. Which brings me the the posters. The color of his wall is completely concealed by them.

"Ready to go?" Austin asks, slipping a bag of something inside his pocket discreetly.

I grab at his hand and the bag falls to the floor, and the unmistakable smell of marijuana hits my nose.

I crouch down and pick it up before he can.

"Mhmm. Weed." I say, examining the bag. "You gonna share?"

Austin smirks, and something catches the light.

_A lip ring. _I realize.

Y_um._

"You shouldn't smoke." He starts.

I shoot him an _are you kidding me _look.

He sighs. "I'll roll a few when we get back to yours. Sound good?" He proposes.

Not good enough, He has drugs, and I wanna get high.

"Why can't we just roll them _here _and smoke them _now_? My house is so far away..." I whine, stepping closer to him and running my fingers through his hair. "Please?" I beg, pressing little kisses to his neck. "Please, please, please, please!" I whine louder.

He shrugs me off lightly.

"Nah, Allycat. As irresistible as you are, I promised your brother I'd smoke with him, so you're just going to have to wait."

"Fine." I say flatly.

Austin's hand pushes lightly on my lower back, moving me to him. His lips meet the top of my head and I feel the cool hardness of his lip ring on my hair. "Sorry, princess."

_Oh, now I'm princess?_ I think to myself. _This boy needs to make up his mind._

Austin shuffles around a bit more, grabbing a few packs of cigarettes and a couple lighters.

"Shall we go?" Austin says, holding out his hand for me to take.

I take it, and we stroll out of his house, back into his car.

He starts the car, letting it rev for a second while he lights a cigarette.

"Can I have a drag?" I ask him.

"Smoking is a nasty habit, love." He says, but he passes it over anyway. I place the cigarette between my lips inhaling deeply and holding it there for a second before I let it go. I hand it back to me and he presses the gas, keeping the hand holding the cigarette out of the car, lightly tapping the ashes off the end.

"So who is Missy, exactly?" I ask him.

"Just a girl who got a little too attached after we had some fun one night a couple weeks ago."

Austin is like the male version of me. Doesn't do attachment.

I'm not sure if I like that.

* * *

**Alright. Another chapter down. This one was meant to just get a bit more of Austin and Ally together before the Dez and Trish come back into the picture. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
